Far Longer Than Forever
by Azova10
Summary: Ketika airmata Aleyna menuruni pipinya saat membaca isi hati Chanyeol –Abeoji-nya– pada Baekhyun –Appa-nya– dalam sebuah buku agenda. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah, selamanya. Dan akan selalu begitu, sampai napas terakhir meninggalkan tubuhku.." CHANBAEK


Aleyna baru saja turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua untuk menghilangkan dahaganya ketika ia mendapati pintu kamar Chanyeol –Abeoji-nya– sedikit terbuka. Cahaya lampu berwarna putih keluar melalui celahnya, itu artinya Chanyeol belum tidur, dan ini sedikit membuat Aleyna bingung. Pasalnya, ini sudah pukul dua pagi dan Abeoji-nya itu belum tidur? Padahal seingatnya Chanyeol sudah selesai mengerjakan proyek kantornya sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Ia juga ingat lampu kamar Chanyeol sudah dimatikan sepuluh menit setelah pria tinggi itu masuk ke kamarnya. Aleyna pikir Chanyeol mematikan lampu karena ia ingin tidur. Ia sendiri tidur pukul sebelas malam, dan ia sangat yakin lampu kamar Chanyeol masih belum menyala sampai saat itu. Pikirnya, apakah Abeoji-nya itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor yang lain? Well, Aleyna memang tahu benar Chanyeol memiliki insomnia semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi meskipun begitu, Chanyeol biasanya akan lebih cepat tidur jika ia kelelahan (sekalipun memiliki insomnia). Penasaran, Aleyna-pun mendekati kamar Chanyeol untuk mengintip apa yang sedang Abeoji-nya itu lakukan.

Chanyeol sedang menulis sesuatu.

Aleyna berkedip bingung. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor? Tapi biasanya pria tinggi itu selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya di ruang kerjanya, bukan di kamarnya. Jadi, apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan lampu terang benderang seperti itu? Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Aleyna-pun memanggil Abeoji-nya, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Pria tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang demi melihat putri satu-satunya –yang masih duduk di bangku SMA– tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, bangkit dari duduknya setelah menutup buku agendanya, kemudian menghampiri sang anak. Kacamata beningnya masih bertengger sempurna di hidung mancungnya.

"Abeoji sedang apa?" Aleyna penasaran, sedikit melirik ke meja di belakang Chanyeol.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, sayang. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku haus."

"Oh, oke." Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Aleyna lembut. "Kembalilah tidur setelah minum ya?"

"Abeoji tidak akan tidur?" Aleyna malah melempar pertanyaan lain. Chanyeol sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja akan, kau pikir aku ini bukan manusia? Aku juga butuh tidur."

"Lalu kenapa belum tidur?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap surai coklat Aleyna. "Sebentar lagi."

Aleyna tak membalas. Air muka gadis cantik itu justru menampakkan raut serius, menatap mata berkantung Chanyeol sedikit khawatir. "Cepatlah tidur. Kantung mata Abeoji mulai punya kantung mata."

Chanyeol tertawa karenanya. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri~"

Setelahnya, Aleyna meninggalkan Chanyeol dan segera pergi ke dapur. Begitu ia selesai dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua, ia masih melihat kamar Chanyeol yang terang benderang. Aleyna menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan tidur sekitar pukul tiga. Aleyna tahu pasti Abeoji-nya akan mengabaikan nasihatnya untuk tidur lebih cepat, dan malah berakhir dengan tidur telat. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Aleyna khawatir pada kesehatan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, dan tak pernah berhenti sekalipun ia berada di rumah atau mendapatkan hari libur. Ia bahkan mendapatkan mata panda karena kurang beristirahat. Well, Aleyna dapat memahami kesibukan Abeoji-nya itu karena toh ia sedang mencari nafkah demi kehidupan mereka berdua, namun bukan itu intinya. Masalahnya adalah..entahlah, Aleyna sendiri tak yakin bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, tapi yang pasti ia merasa Chanyeol tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya yang mungkin adalah penyebab dari insomnianya selama ini. Mungkin hal yang buruk. Aleyna dapat merasakannya sekalipun Abeoji-nya itu selalu tersenyum padanya –seolah ia tak memiliki masalah apapun selama hidupnya. Pemikiran ini selalu Aleyna dapatkan setiap tahun, tepatnya di tanggal 1 Desember.

Di hari peringatan kematian Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **FAR LONGER THAN FOREVER**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Aleyna**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Inget dulu saja bilang mau bikin FF CIC Challenge saya jadi angst tapi ternyata saya berubah pikiran? Well..ini dia FF yang gak jadi saya post. Memang agak sulit nyambungin prompt sama ide saya meski bisa aja diakalin, tapi entahlah, saya masih nggak srek. Itu sebabnya saya ganti ke 'Meaningless Distance'. Intinya, saya mengharapkan airmata kalian turun setelah baca FF ini, HAHAHAHA *kabur***

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aleyna harus meminta izin ke sekolahnya setiap tanggal 1 Desember karena Chanyeol pasti akan membawanya ke makam Baekhyun. Tidak ada hal yang berarti dilakukan di hari itu, hanya pergi berkunjung ke makam Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar putih, lalu pergi untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran yang mereka lalui –dimana hanya Aleyna yang benar-benar memesan makan siang dan Chanyeol hanya memesan minuman. Dan setiap tanggal itu pula, Aleyna selalu merasakan atmosfer berbeda –jauh berbeda– di diri Chanyeol daripada biasanya. Chanyeol akan lebih banyak diam seharian itu sampai membuat keadaan rumah besar mereka terasa seperti di pemakaman yang sepi. Aleyna sendiri tak mampu memecahkan atmosfer aneh tersebut karena ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam selama seharian itu. Itu selalu terjadi setiap tahun di tanggal 1 Desember, seperti sebuah tradisi. Well, semenjak Baekhyun meninggal karena ataxia, Chanyeol tidak lagi seperti dulu. Dunianya seperti runtuh, jika Aleyna boleh berkata hiperbolis. Meskipun pria tinggi itu masih suka tersenyum pada orang-orang juga pada Aleyna, namun ada hal yang berbeda di dalamnya. Itu terlihat..palsu. Aleyna bersumpah terakhir kali ia melihat Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat bahagia adalah saat ulang tahunnya yang kedua-belas, itupun saat Baekhyun masih hidup.

Aleyna menghela napas kembali, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kesibukannya di dalam kamarnya.

 **###**

Ini adalah hari Minggu, hari bersantai untuk beberapa orang termasuk Aleyna. Gadis belia itu memutuskan untuk diam di rumah sampai Chanyeol pulang dari kantor. Awalnya ia berpikir ia akan bisa bersenang-senang di rumah, menonton film sambil makan beberapa potong pizza dan minum soda. Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika siang menjelang, Aleyna mulai kehilangan ide untuk menghibur diri. Ia bosan, sangat. Jadi, iapun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam rumahnya. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, bukan? Ketika kaki Aleyna melewati kamar Chanyeol, lagi-lagi ia melihat pintu kamar tersebut terbuka sedikit. Chanyeol pasti lupa untuk menutupnya tadi pagi karena ia terburu-buru. Itu pasti akibat dari tidur telat –pikir Aleyna. Well, ia sungguh tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol mengenai kebiasaan buruknya ini. Jika Baekhyun masih hidup, Aleyna yakin Chanyeol akan menuruti kemauan 'suami'nya itu karena Baekhyun selalu mengomel jika Chanyeol tidur terlalu larut. Mengingat hal itu, Aleyna tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar. Gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba teringat akan hari pertamanya ia diadopsi oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Memang membingungkan awalnya karena kau tidak hidup bersama orangtua kandungmu sendiri, dan justru mendapatkan pasangan gay sebagai orangtua. Namun bagi Aleyna, bergabung dalam keluarga ini adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Orangtuanya –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun– menyayanginya begitu tulus, menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Kendati beberapa teman sekolah Aleyna sering mengolok-oloknya karena orangtuanya adalah pasangan gay, tapi Aleyna tak sekalipun menyesal tumbuh dalam keluarga itu. Kesempurnaan tidak berpatok pada fisik, bukan? Di samping itu, banyak pasangan normal di luar sana (yang beberapanya adalah orangtua teman-temannya) yang justru tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka, jadi untuk apa Aleyna iri pada orangtua teman-temannya? Yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencintai satu sama lain, dan bagi Aleyna itu sudah cukup.

Mata Aleyna berpindah pada pigura foto yang diletakkan di bufet depan kamar Chanyeol, tepatnya pada foto Baekhyun. Pria pemilik eye-smile itu tersenyum manis disana, membuat Aleyna ikut tersenyum karenanya. Aleyna selalu menganggap senyum Baekhyun itu begitu cantik, bahkan sampai sekarang pemikiran itu tak berubah. Baekhyun senang sekali tersenyum, dan itu selalu membuat hati Aleyna dan Chanyeol menghangat. Meskipun pria mungil itu terkadang bisa sangat cerewet di beberapa situasi, tapi itu tetaplah salah satu daya tariknya. Percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol bahkan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun karena dirinya yang cerewet itu (senyum cantik Baekhyun berada di peringkat dua). Aleyna pernah bertanya kenapa, lalu Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman tulus dan penjelasan yang mengatakan bahwa baginya sifat cerewet Baekhyun adalah bentuk kasih sayang. Aleyna tak begitu mengerti, tapi ia pernah membaca beberapa buku yang mengatakan bahwa cinta tak pernah pandang bulu. Orang-orang bisa jatuh cinta, bahkan pada hal terkecil atau terkonyol sekalipun, yang menjadi penyebab dimana mereka akan dengan begitu mudahnya menjadi irasional ketika sedang jatuh cinta.

Perlahan, jemari Aleyna terulur pada pigura foto Baekhyun, lalu mengelusnya perlahan –tepat di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang Aleyna pikirkan saat memikirkan wajah Appa-nya itu, semuanya kosong. Namun yang pasti, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dengan memandang foto tersebut. Rasa rindu langsung menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, airmatanya bahkan telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya tanpa ada komando dari siapapun. Gadis belia itu kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesedihannya agar tidak berlarut-larut. Well, ini sudah tiga tahun semenjak Baekhyun meninggal, tapi rasanya tetap menyesakkan jika teringat akan hal itu. Dengan cepat, Aleyna hapus airmatanya itu sebelum jatuh sempurna, kemudian ia letakkan kembali foto Baekhyun di tempatnya. Manik coklat Aleyna kini beradu dengan kalender di samping foto Baekhyun. Tanggal 30 November. Besok adalah tanggal 1 Desember –hari peringatan kematian Baekhyun. Aleyna menghela napas panjang karenanya. Ini artinya ia harus minta izin ke sekolah lagi untuk mengunjungi makam Baekhyun besok. Well, Aleyna bukannya tidak suka menemani Chanyeol berkunjung ke makam Appa-nya, hanya saja ia tidak suka atmosfer yang terjadi di hari itu. Chanyeol akan terlihat murung setiap tanggal itu, dan Aleyna tidak suka melihatnya. Itu hanya mengingatkannya pada masa-masa terberat dalam hidup orangtuanya ketika Baekhyun menjalani terapi khusus di RS.

Itu adalah masa-masa kelam keluarganya.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun divonis menderita penyakit degeneratif saraf (atau yang sering disebut ataxia) satu bulan setelah ulang tahun Aleyna yang kedua-belas. Ataxia adalah penyakit yang disebabkan oleh beberapa hal, seperti keturunan atau mutasi gen. Dalam kasus Baekhyun, itu terjadi karena keturunan. Dokter Kim Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengidap Friedreich Ataxia, dimana penyakit ini terjadi akibat adanya degenerasi atau kemunduran jaringan saraf pada saraf tulang belakang dan saraf yang mengendalikan gerakan otot lengan dan kaki. Sebenarnya Baekhyun telah menunjukkan beberapa gejala (seperti sering terjatuh dan tidak bisa menggapai benda dalam jarak dekat) sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memaksanya untuk memeriksakan kondisinya ke RS. Setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan fisik, Dokter Kim akhirnya dengan berat hati mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menderita penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya ini. Hati Chanyeol remuk tentu saja, tapi itu tak sebanding dengan hati Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung. Pria mungil itu tak bicara selama beberapa hari –termasuk pada Aleyna dan Chanyeol, bahkan menolak terapi yang RS tawarkan padanya. Selama beberapa hari itu pula, atmosfer keluarga itu menjadi begitu dingin, dan tak banyak yang bisa Aleyna lakukan. Chanyeol telah memohon dengan sangat pada Baekhyun agar ia mau dirawat di RS, tapi pria mungil itu bersikeras dengan keputusannya. Kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun tentu saja membuat Chanyeol frustasi sampai emosi pria tinggi itu pecah, Aleyna bahkan baru pertama kali melihat Chanyeol semarah itu pada Baekhyun, dan itu terlihat mengerikan._

 _Pada suatu hari, Aleyna masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Ia menemukan Appa-nya itu tengah kesulitan meraih gelas di nakas di samping ranjangnya. Aleyna bergerak cepat dengan membantunya tentu saja, dan Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelahnya. Ketika Baekhyun meminum air putih dari gelas tersebut, Aleyna semakin ingin menanyakan hal yang membuatnya terganggu selama beberapa hari ini –alasan di balik penolakan Baekhyun untuk melakukan terapi di RS. Jadi, Aleyna-pun bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah pria mungil itu selesai minum._

" _Appa?" Aleyna memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara lirih._

" _Hm?"_

" _Kenapa Appa tidak mau dirawat di RS? Bukankah itu untuk kesembuhan Appa sendiri?"_

 _Baekhyun tak bisa tidak terkejut karena pertanyaan polos putrinya. Pasalnya, Aleyna ini masih kecil. Yang Aleyna ketahui mengenai diri Baekhyun adalah bahwa Appa-nya itu sedang sakit, tapi tidak mengetahui apa dan seberapa parahnya penyakit itu, bahkan perawatan medis yang canggih sekalipun belum tentu bisa menyembuhkannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sengaja tidak menyebutkan secara gamblang pada Aleyna bahwa penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun itu salah satu penyakit langka, mereka hanya bilang bahwa Baekhyun sedang sakit. Itu mereka lakukan dengan alasan bahwa anak mereka masih kecil untuk memahami hal rumit seperti ini. Namun ketika Baekhyun melihat rasa keingintahuan Aleyna melalui sorot matanya, pria mungil itupun tersenyum lembut padanya._

" _Tidak ada alasan, Aleyna-ya. Aku hanya tidak suka dirawat disana."_

 _Aleyna merengut. "Tapi aku ingin Appa sembuh. Aku tidak suka melihat Appa sakit."_

 _Baekhyun sangat terenyuh mendengar ucapan putrinya itu. Pria mungil itupun menarik tangan Aleyna agar putrinya itu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia mengelus surat halus Aleyna seraya tersenyum lembut padanya._

" _Aku juga ingin sembuh, Aleyna-ya. Tapi penyakitku–" Suara Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokannya karena merasa dadanya begitu sesak ketika teringat akan penyakitnya, namun ia berusaha melanjutkan ucapannya dengan intonasi senormal mungkin. "Penyakit ini tidak akan sembuh jika aku dirawat di RS."_

 _Aleyna memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Lalu dengan cara apa agar penyakit Appa bisa cepat sembuh?"_

 _Baekhyun tak mampu memikirkan jawaban lain selain keinginan untuk membuat anaknya tersenyum kembali. Jadi, iapun menjawab, "Kehadiranmu dan Abeoji-mu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian, penyakit Baekhyun semakin parah. Kali ini, tidak hanya sering terjatuh ketika berjalan ataupun tak bisa meraih benda di sekitarnya, Baekhyun bahkan mulai sering tersedak saat makan dan itu membuat jalur pernapasannya terhambat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengalami hal ini, ini sudah terjadi lima kali. Namun kali ini adalah yang terparah dari sebelum-sebelumnya, Baekhyun bahkan sampai pingsan karena kesulitan bernapas. Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan hal ini lagi. Pria tinggi itupun segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun, dan melajukan mobilnya menuju RS. Aleyna menyusul ke RS setelah pulang sekolah dengan diantarkan oleh Kang Ahjussi –supir pribadi keluarganya. Raut kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajah manis gadis itu, airmatanyapun telah berlinganan. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Kang Ahjussi yang menyuruhnya untuk berjalan pelan-pelan begitu sampai di RS. Hatinya tak kunjung tenang. Aleyna tak pernah sekalut ini seumur hidupnya. Padahal selama ini, ia selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun, merawat dan menjaganya bersama Chanyeol dan Han Ahjumma –pembantu rumah mereka. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama mereka merawat Baekhyun, tapi jika kali ini Baekhyun dibawa ke RS, itu berarti hal buruk telah terjadi pada Appa-nya._

 _Dan benar saja._

 _Hal pertama yang Aleyna lihat begitu sampai di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Itu berarti satu hal bagi Aleyna._

 _Chanyeol sedang menangis._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Aleyna tak mampu bertanya pada Chanyeol apa yang tengah Abeoji-nya tangiskan._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasca kejadian itu, Baekhyun dengan terpaksa memenuhi keinginan Chanyeol dan Aleyna untuk dirawat di RS. Ia melakukan beberapa terapi, sekalipun ia setengah hati melakukannya. Chanyeol tahu benar 'suami'nya itu tak menyukai idenya, tapi tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik saat ini. Setidaknya terapi-terapi itu membantu Baekhyun mempertahankan fungsi optimal selama mungkin. Sedikit menjauhkan Baekhyun dari kematian –pikir Chanyeol. Jadi, dimulailah terapi-terapi itu. Selama itu pula, Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan dirinya pergi ke RS untuk menjenguk 'suami'nya setiap hari, bahkan sesekali membawa serta pekerjaan kantornya kesana karena tak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamar rawatnya. Aleyna juga seringkali merengek ingin menginap disana, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengizinkannya menginap setiap akhir pekan._

 _Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan Chanyeol selama beberapa bulan. Namun ketika memasuki musim gugur, Baekhyun mulai berubah. Ia kehilangan senyumannya. Ia tak lagi tersenyum, terutama pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tahu penyebabnya, tapi apa mau dikata? Ia tetap tak mau menghentikan terapi-terapi itu karena itu akan semakin menyulitkan kehidupan Baekhyun. Well, terapi-terapi itu memang tidak menunjukkan efek berarti pada pemulihan saraf Baekhyun, tapi setidaknya 'suami'nya masih bisa bertahan di dunia ini. Chanyeol tak mau ambil resiko, jadi iapun tak memedulikan Baekhyun yang mulai menatapnya tak suka. Putri merekapun menyadari atmosfer dingin di antara orangtuanya, dan ia tak menyukainya. Ini membuat Aleyna sedih. Beberapa kali gadis itu mencari cara agar Baekhyun bisa kembali tersenyum, tapi tak banyak yang berhasil. Appa-nya tetap tak mau tersenyum. Puncak dari semua ini adalah ketika Aleyna mendengar pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kamar rawat Baekhyun._

" _A–ku ing–in pu–lang, Yeol." Baekhyun berkata dengan susah payah di antara kemampuan bicaranya yang mulai terganggu karena penyakitnya. "Ak–u lelah se–perti in–i."_

" _Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, dan kau tahu itu." tandas Chanyeol._

" _I–ni tidak mem–buat–ku lebih ba–ik. Ka–u lihat sen–diri'kan?"_

" _MENGHENTIKAN TERAPI INI JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATMU LEBIH BAIK, BAEK!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak, namun pria mungil itu masih bertahan menatap manik kelam 'suami'nya. Chanyeol yang menyadari intonasinya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia duduk kembali di kursi, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dari jarak yang tak terlampau jauh ataupun terlalu dekat itu, gurat kefrustasian terlihat dengan jelas di wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Kumohon, mengertillah. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kau.." ucapnya lirih._

 _Hening._

 _Baekhyun masih menatap mata Chanyeol yang memerah –berusaha mencegah airmatanya agar tak bermunculan di sudut matanya, sementara airmata Baekhyun sendiri telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi bersedih, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu paham benar bahwa Chanyeol melakukan ini semua demi dirinya, tapi Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol juga harus bisa menelan kenyataan bahwa semua terapi ini tak akan membuatnya sembuh._

" _Ak–u ta–hu, Yeol, tap–i aku te–tap ing–in pu–lang." Baekhyun menegaskan sekali lagi dengan intonasi lembut. Tangannya yang semula digenggam Chanyeol, kini ia lepaskan perlahan. "Temp–at ini..," Airmata Baekhyun jatuh perlahan, "..bu–kan tempat ter–akhir yang i–ngin kuha–bis–kan ber–sama–mu dan Aley–na.."_

 _Baik Chanyeol maupun Aleyna –yang masih diam terpaku di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun– tak mampu menahan airmata mereka lagi setelah itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya membawa pulang Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya tiga hari kemudian. Meskipun pria tinggi itu masih berat hati mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari RS, namun anehnya hatinya langsung terasa ringan begitu ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Itulah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol dan Aleyna melihat senyuman merekah dengan cantiknya dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu bahagia. Sekalipun tak menyembuhkan penyakitnya, tapi pria mungil itu masih berusaha membahagiakan keluarganya dengan melakukan terapi sederhana yang biasa ia lakukan di RS dengan bantuan seorang perawat yang Chanyeol sewa dari RS. Namun itu semua seolah sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menangis diam-diam karena frustasi akan keadaannya, seperti ketika di RS. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Aleyna ikut senang._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu. Tak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak Baekhyun berhenti dirawat di RS. Udara menusuk dari musim dinginpun mulai terasa di bulan November, namun waktu yang berlalu itu tidak membuat keadaan Baekhyun membaik. Pria mungil itu justru semakin kesulitan berbicara, bahkan tak mampu berjalan lagi. Baekhyun akan menggunakan kursi roda jika ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya. Dan itu belum apa-apa. Gerakan mata Baekhyun juga melambat, dan ia tak bisa menulis ataupun makan dengan normal. Ya, penyakit itu benar-benar membuatnya lumpuh secara perlahan. Dokter Kim yang sesekali memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun di kediaman Park juga mengatakan bahwa umur Baekhyun tak bisa dikatakan lama karena keadaannya yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tak ada yang tahu kejadian buruk apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun dalam keadaannya yang hampir lumpuh total, sementara tak ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkannya. Penjelasan Dokter Kim itu memang hanya diketahui oleh Chanyeol, tapi Aleyna seolah bisa mengetahuinya ketika melihat Chanyeol menangis di ambang pintu kamar saat Baekhyun telah terlelap._

 _Bahkan tanpa penjelasan seorang dokter sekalipun, kenyataan di hadapan mereka telah membuat mereka hancur._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanggal 27 November. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Aleyna dan Baekhyun bermaksud memberikan pesta kejutan untuk Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu pulang dari kantor. Dengan dibantu Han Ahjumma, Aleyna membuat kue dan dekorasi pesta seharian itu, sementara Baekhyun memerhatikan mereka di sudut ruangan. Tingkat keberhasilan mereka untuk mengejutkan Chanyeol adalah seratus persen. Pria tinggi itu terkejut begitu mendapati orang-orang di rumahnya berteriak 'kejutan' begitu ia membuka pintu rumah. Tak lupa sebuah kue ulang tahun dan beberapa lilin yang menyala di atasnya yang diletakkan di pangkuan Baekhyun, membuat pria tinggi itu terharu. Ia kemudian menutup matanya, dan mengucapkan sebuah permohonan dalam hati sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin-lilin itu._

' _Izinkan Baekhyun hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini, Tuhan..'_

 _Begitulah permohonan Chanyeol._

 _Namun sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak berbaik hati pada Chanyeol saat itu karena tiga hari kemudian, Baekhyun mulai bersikap aneh pada Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu ingin tidur bersamanya (Baekhyun tak pernah satu ranjang lagi dengan Chanyeol semenjak dirawat di RS) di tanggal 30 November itu, dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya –'Close to You'. Saat itu, detik itu, Chanyeol tahu firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang tak beres dari tingkah 'suami'nya, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk tidak bertanya dan melakukan hal yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Maka Chanyeol-pun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun, menaruh kepala pria mungil itu di atas lengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Suara bass itupun dengan lirih melantunkan sebuah lagu kesukaan pria yang ia cintai._

 _Begitu lagu itu berakhir, telinga lebar Chanyeol mendengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari pria mungil dalam dekapannya. Pria tinggi itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat betapa damainya Baekhyun ketika terlelap. Jemarinya yang besar itu menyingkirkan surai Baekhyun, kemudian beralih mengelus pipi putihnya. Sesuatu seperti kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya dan jantungnya mulai tak berdegup normal seperti biasanya, yang mana menghasilkan senyuman manis Chanyeol merekah sempurna di bibir penuhnya. Entah karena selama hampir dua tahun ini dirinya tengah dihadapkan dengan berbagai macam cobaan hidup atau apa, Chanyeol baru merasakan kembali perasaan itu. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak percaya ia bisa merasakan perasaan nyaman ini lagi setelah sekian lama, perasaan ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Rasanya masih sama, terasa begitu mendebarkan juga menggelitik. Namun di saat bersamaan, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang kian melekat dalam hatinya. Ketakutan itu telah ada semenjak Baekhyun dirawat di RS. Ketakutan akan tidak melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika tersentak dari pemikiran itu. Matanya menatap kembali Baekhyun yang terlelap. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, pria tinggi itu menghela napas panjang, merutuki dirinya yang konyol karena takut pada pemikirannya sendiri. Iapun membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran buruk itu, beralih memikirkan kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya –Baekhyun._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baek.." Darah Chanyeol berdesir hebat ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah lama tak ia ucapkan pada 'suami'nya itu. Matanya menelusuri rupa ciptaan sempurna di hadapannya, sedangkan jemarinya bergerak mengelus pipi putih itu dengan teramat lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus disana, menikmati sesaat sensasi mendebarkan nan nyaman itu. Lalu dengan suara lirih, ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Selamanya, dan akan selalu begitu.."_

 _Satu kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun menjadi penutup sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol ikut terlelap bersama pria mungil itu. Detik berganti menit, dan Chanyeol benar-benar telah masuk ke alam mimpinya dengan posisi tangan kanan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu tidak tahu bahwa saat ini pria mungil dalam dekapannya tengah meneteskan airmatanya di antara matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. Tidak ada suara isakan ataupun mata yang terbuka, hanya beberapa bulir bening yang berjatuhan di pipi putih Baekhyun yang terlihat dalam suasana temaram kamar itu. Perlahan namun pasti, napas pria mungil itupun kian memendek. Tidak ada dengkuran halus yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat terdengar ataupun deru napas yang keluar melalui hidung Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya rongga dada itu terdiam tak bergerak naik-turun._

 _Baekhyun tak membuka matanya lagi saat fajar menyingsing pada tanggal 1 Desember._

.

.

.

Aleyna tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Saat ini, gadis SMA itu tengah berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, berjalan mengendap-endap seraya mengedarkan pandangannya waspada seperti seorang pencuri yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah orang kaya. Well, ini semua berawal dari pikirannya yang beberapa saat lalu melayang ke kejadian tadi malam, ketika Chanyeol sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku agendanya. Entahlah, ia merasa penasaran akan apa yang Chanyeol tulis di buku agenda itu. Aleyna yakin ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol sembunyikan darinya, dan ia yakin Abeoji-nya itu menyimpannya di buku agenda pribadinya. Aleyna sendiri tahu bahwa ia melanggar hak privasi Abeoji-nya sendiri, tapi ia sungguh penasaran. Rasa keingintahuannya ini telah ada sejak dulu, dan kali ini ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Maka dengan segenap keberanian –atau kenekatan– yang ia punya, gadis belia itupun memasuki kamar Chanyeol yang tidak dikunci. Senyumannya merekah sempurna ketika matanya menangkap benda yang ia cari. Itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk menemukannya, Aleyna menyebut dirinya beruntung karena hal ini. Namun entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup keras begitu agenda tersebut berada di tangannya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia menyelinap ke kamar Abeoji-nya hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat keingintahuannya. Hell, tapi ini sudah kepalang basah, jadi lanjutkan saja –pikirnya.

"Baiklah." Aleyna menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka satu persatu halaman dalam agenda bersampul kulit tersebut. Tautan alis menjadi respon setelah ia membaca beberapa tulisan Chanyeol di dalam agenda itu. Semuanya adalah curahan hati Chanyeol. Tanggal yang tertulis di setiap halaman menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol mulai menulis semenjak lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan gejala-gejala penyakitnya. Setiap halaman itu menunjukkan semua yang pernah dirasakan Chanyeol. Rasa frustasi, amarah, kecewa, sedih, dan bahagia, semuanya tertulis disana. Dan jujur, itu semua membuat dada Aleyna sesak. Namun puncak dari itu semua adalah ketika ia menemukan deretan tulisan Chanyeol yang ditulis sehari sebelum meninggalnya Baekhyun.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sejak dulu sampai detik ini, aku selalu mencintaimu..**_

 _ **Tak satupun hal dalam dirimu membuatku ingin melepaskanmu, bahkan ketika waktu memakan usia kita ataupun cobaan hidup menguras airmata ini. Aku ingin selalu menjaga senyumanmu dari bibir yang kau kembangkan, dan menghapus kesedihanmu dari airmata yang kau jatuhkan.**_

 _ **Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah, selamanya. Dan akan selalu begitu, sampai napas terakhir meninggalkan tubuhku..**_

Airmata Aleyna-pun meluncur dengan sempurna.

Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih menyesakkan hati Aleyna semenjak meninggalnya Baekhyun selain tulisan Chanyeol di buku agenda itu. Aleyna akui meninggalnya Baekhyun adalah momen paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya dan hidup Chanyeol, tapi ketika ia membaca tulisan tersebut, ia tersadar bahwa meninggalnya Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah awal. Justru membiasakan diri mereka untuk hari-hari berikutnya yang harus dilalui tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun-lah ujian yang sebenarnya. Ini bagaikan berjalan di sebuah terowongan gelap tanpa adanya cahaya yang menerangi jalan mereka, membuatnya tidak menyadari apakah Chanyeol (atau dirinya) menangis di dalam kegelapan itu. Dan Chanyeol menangis disana, hanya saja Aleyna tidak melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutupi oleh kegelapan.

Gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Abeoji-nya jauh lebih menderita daripada dirinya.

Aleyna ingat betul ketika Baekhyun tak bangun di pagi hari itu, dirinyalah yang menangis untuk pertama kali, sementara Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya dengan wajah pucat. Ia tak melihat Chanyeol menangis sampai akhirnya Baekhyun dimakamkan. Tatapan mata Chanyeol saat upacara pemakaman itu begitu kosong, namun itu tak menghentikan aliran airmatanya. Ketika hari berkabung itu terlewati, Aleyna berpikir keadaan akan baik-baik saja karena Chanyeol juga tidak pernah terlihat sedih –apalagi menangis, maka Aleyna-pun memutuskan untuk bersikap tegar seperti Abeoji-nya. Tapi ternyata itu semua hanyalah keadaan semu. Senyuman Chanyeol, juga tawa Chanyeol.

Seharusnya Aleyna tahu bahwa semuanya tak pernah sama lagi semenjak hari berkabung itu.

Aleyna menghapus airmatanya, lalu membalik halaman berikutnya yang merupakan halaman terakhir agenda tersebut. Dan gadis belia itu tak bisa untuk tidak menangis tersedu-sedu setelahnya begitu membaca tulisan Chanyeol yang ditulis kemarin malam.

 _ **Aku merindukanmu, Baek..**_

Ternyata bukan hanya Aleyna yang merindukan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang begitu ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menutup matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menangkap waktu yang tertempel di jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam. Ia tak menyangka akan pulang selarut itu. Well, itu seharusnya tak perlu terjadi jika saja besok pagi ia tidak akan masuk kantor. Omong-omong, besok adalah tanggal 1 Desember, itu artinya ia harus pergi ke makam Baekhyun bersama Aleyna. Beruntung, Kris –atasan Chanyeol sekaligus sahabatnya– mau mengerti kebiasaan Chanyeol setiap tahun itu, sehingga pria berambut pirang itu akan memberikan Chanyeol khusus satu hari libur setiap tanggal 1 Desember dengan catatan Chanyeol harus sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kantornya sebelum tanggal itu.

Satu hembusan napas yang terasa berat terdengar kembali dari mulut Chanyeol. Pikirannya kini melayang pada beberapa hal yang membelitnya pasca meninggalnya pria mungil itu. Namun di atas itu semua, pikiran Chanyeol justru lebih dipenuhi akan sosok yang telah meninggal itu. Dan lagi-lagi, sosok yang telah meninggal itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Well, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa senang yang bersembunyi di antara rasa sesak tersebut. Rasa senang yang mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia akan bertemu Baekhyun besok. Tanpa sadar, senyuman tipispun tersungging di sudut bibir penuh Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk tidak terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri, kemudian beranjak ke lantai dua menuju kamar Aleyna, mengecek apakah putrinya sudah tidur atau belum.

Chanyeol melihat lampu tidur di kamar Aleyna sudah menyala, yang artinya putrinya itu telah terlelap. Tangannya kemudian memutar kenop pintu kamar Aleyna perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan tidur putrinya. Objek yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh mata bulat Chanyeol ketika memasuki kamar tersebut adalah putrinya yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang. Dalam ruangan yang berhiaskan cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu tidur di samping ranjang Aleyna, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah damai putrinya yang cantik itu. Senyuman simpul yang bercampur dengan rasa penyesalan itu terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu merasa ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya selama dua setengah tahun terakhir ini, sehingga ia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Aleyna. Memang putrinya itu bukan tipikal gadis manja yang haus perhatian orangtua, tapi seorang anak tetaplah anak-anak, bukan? Mereka tetap membutuhkan kasih sayang orangtua.

Mata Chanyeol kini beranjak ke sebuah pigura foto di nakas di samping ranjang. Itu foto mereka bertiga (dirinya, Aleyna, dan Baekhyun), di hari ulang tahun Aleyna yang ketujuh. Aleyna mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna pink, dan ada sebuah pita berwarna senada di rambutnya yang ikal. Chanyeol ingat saat itu Baekhyun-lah yang memilih dress dan pita itu untuk hari ulang tahun Aleyna yang pertama kalinya dirayakan di dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Pria mungil itu begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai beberapa penjaga toko yang melayani Baekhyun ikut bersemangat sepertinya. Chanyeol tahu betul Baekhyun sangat menyukai anak-anak. Pria mungil itu pernah mengatakan bahwa karena ia adalah seorang pria yang tidak bisa melahirkan seorang anak, jadi kehadiran Aleyna itu sangat penting bagi dirinya. Baekhyun begitu menyayangi Aleyna seperti anaknya sendiri, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur, putriku.." bisik Chanyeol, kemudian mengecup dahi Aleyna lembut.

Chanyeol kemudian pergi dari kamar Aleyna, lalu turun menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar harus istirahat malam ini, lama-lama insomnianya bisa membunuhnya jika tidak memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tidur lebih awal. Begitu selesai berganti pakaian dan menggosok giginya, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mejanya di sudut ruangan. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia lupa meletakkan buku agendanya di tempat semula karena terlalu terburu-buru tadi pagi. Namun niatannya itu kemudian terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas berwarna kuning menyembul dari dalam buku agendanya. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. Seingatnya ia tidak meletakkan kertas tersebut disana. Penasaran, Chanyeol-pun mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

 _ **Aku juga merindukan Appa, Abeoji. Karena itu..jangan pernah memaksakan diri Abeoji lagi.**_

Chanyeol terkejut dibuatnya. Ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah tulisan Aleyna, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya adalah apakah Aleyna membaca buku agendanya? Chanyeol-pun membaca kembali tulisan Aleyna.

 _ **PS. Kuharap Abeoji tidak marah karena aku membaca buku Abeoji tanpa izin.**_

Ternyata benar. Aleyna membaca buku agendanya, ia pasti melakukannya saat Chanyeol pergi ke kantor tadi pagi. Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk menanggapi hal ini, padahal ia sudah memperingatkan gadis itu untuk menghargai privasi masing-masing. Sebesit rasa kesal tertanam di hati Chanyeol karena ketidaksopanan putrinya, tapi itu tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Dan itu karena tulisan Aleyna sebelumnya, yang mengatakan bahwa ia juga merindukan Baekhyun –sama seperti Chanyeol. Kini pria tinggi itu merasakan perasaan bersalah pada putrinya. Well, Aleyna pasti mengkhawatirkannya karena sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Itu memang palsu, dan Chanyeol sengaja. Ia melakukannya untuk menjaga perasaan putrinya agar tidak terbawa sedih seperti dirinya. Namun Chanyeol sungguh tak menyangka Aleyna akan mengetahui perasaannya dari keteledorannya sendiri. Bisa pria tinggi itu bayangkan kesedihan Aleyna ketika mengetahui isi hatinya melalui buku agendanya sendiri.

Tapi di atas itu semua, Chanyeol berterima kasih atas kalimat menyentuh Aleyna.

"Terima kasih, Aleyna.."

Hati Chanyeol terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

 **###**

Tanggal 1 Desember akhirnya tiba. Sesuai jadwal biasa, Chanyeol mengajak Aleyna ke makam Baekhyun hari ini. Aleyna sebenarnya sudah was-was ketika ia bertemu Chanyeol pagi ini, ia takut Abeoji-nya marah setelah mengetahui bahwa ia dengan tidak sopannya membaca buku agendanya. Ia bahkan sudah pasrah jika pria tinggi itu membentaknya habis-habisan.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun. Pria tinggi itu justru membuatkan Aleyna sarapan yang biasanya selalu dikerjakan Han Ahjumma, dia bahkan tersenyum ketika meletakkan pancake yang masih panas ke atas piring. Dan itu membuat Aleyna melongo. Dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol kesurupan atau semacamnya?

"Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Chanyeol.

Aleyna mengerjap selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Iapun menjawab kikuk, "Y–ya, Abeoji. Tidurku nyenyak. Abeoji sendiri?"

"Masih sulit tidur, tapi aku mendapatkan cukup istirahat." Chanyeol duduk di seberang Aleyna untuk bersiap-siap sarapan bersama putrinya. "Makan yang banyak ya."

Aleyna hanya mampu mengangguk, meski sesekali ia menatap bingung Abeoji-nya di acara sarapan pagi mereka.

.

.

Kejadian berikutnya yang membingungkan Aleyna di tanggal 1 Desember itu adalah ketika mereka mampir ke toko bunga. Jika biasanya Chanyeol akan membeli bunga mawar putih, tapi kali ini tidak. Pria tinggi itu memilih bunga yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Peony?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Aku pernah memberikan bunga peony pada Appa-mu di hari ulang tahunnya, dan entah kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa sejak saat itu bunga peony adalah bunga favoritnya, padahal aku juga pernah memberikannya bunga lain selain peony. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa Appa-mu menyukai bunga ini."

"Itu sebabnya Abeoji membelinya?" tanya Aleyna sekali lagi –memastikan.

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum tulus seraya menatap buket bunga peony berwarna putih di tangannya, "Dan kuharap Baekhyun menyukainya.."

Melihat senyuman itu, Aleyna-pun sontak mengembangkan senyuman tulusnya. "Aku yakin Appa pasti menyukainya. Itu'kan bunga favoritnya, apalagi itu dari Abeoji~"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Aleyna gemas. "Kau benar. Ayo kita bayar ini, lalu pergi mengunjungi Appa-mu."

Aleyna mengangguk sebagai respon, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju meja kasir. Begitu Chanyeol selesai membayar buket tersebut, ia dan Aleyna-pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pemakaman kota. Tak ada percakapan ketika mobil Chanyeol melaju. Chanyeol sibuk mengendarai mobil, sedangkan Aleyna sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu sedang gelisah. Matanya sesekali bergerak kesana kemari, dan giginya terus menerus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aleyna terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi juga ragu di saat bersamaan. Hati dan otaknya tidak bekerja sinkron. Di satu sisi, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sekarang, namun otaknya melarangnya. Sekali lagi, Aleyna melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Well, ia sungguh penasaran, apakah Abeoji-nya itu marah atau tidak padanya mengenai ia yang membaca buku agendanya tanpa izin kemarin. Semua sikap Chanyeol hari ini membuatnya bingung, seolah pria tinggi itu tidak membaca surat yang sengaja diselipkan di antara buku agenda miliknya. Dan entah apa yang membuat Aleyna yakin, tapi ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol sudah membacanya. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol berdiam diri jika memang marah padanya. Aleyna sendiri mengakui bahwa tindakannya kemarin adalah hal yang salah, jadi ia ingin tahu sekarang. Maka, iapun memanggil Chanyeol yang kemudian dijawab dengan deheman oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Apa Abeoji marah?"

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut akan pertanyaan Aleyna, tapi kemudian air mukanya kembali netral. "Karena melanggar privasiku? Ya."

Aleyna dibuatnya semakin bersalah karena jawaban Chanyeol. Pikirnya, ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan memang benar, Chanyeol marah padanya. Dan yang mampu Aleyna lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat –pasrah jika Chanyeol memarahinya sekarang. Namun perhitungannya meleset. Karena tak lama setelahnya, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika tangan Chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Abeoji?" Intonasi Aleyna terdengar bingung, terutama ketika Chanyeol justru tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak marah padamu karena telah menghiburku." Chanyeol mengelus pipi putrinya teramat lembut. "Terima kasih, Aleyna-ya.."

Dan Aleyna tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi selain mengeluarkan airmatanya. Dan tangisan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Iapun segera menepikan mobilnya, kemudian menatap Aleyna khawatir.

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Chanyeol. Namun yang didapatnya bukanlah kata-kata dari mulut Aleyna, melainkan sebuah pelukan. Gadis belia itu memeluk Chanyeol erat, alih-alih meredam isakannya.

"Berjanjilah Abeoji tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi. Jika memang Abeoji merindukan Appa, kumohon..jangan pendam itu sendiri.." ucapnya di antara isakannya. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan sesak dalam dadanya sehingga airmatanya mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Padahal selama ini ia mati-matian untuk tidak bersedih di hadapan orang-orang, terutama Aleyna. Tapi usahanya justru membuat putrinya bersedih.

"Aku berjanji.." Chanyeol balas memeluk Aleyna seraya mengusap surai ikalnya. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir, Aleyna.."

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar memegang ucapannya. Ia berjanji tidak akan memaksakan dirinya lagi, terutama di hadapan Aleyna.

 **###**

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang setelah pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya selama dua jam telah selesai. Pria tinggi itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena tak beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya selama itu. Well, setidaknya itu sudah berakhir sekarang. Matanya kini melirik waktu yang tertera di jam dinding di ruang kerjanya. Pukul empat sore. Aleyna belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Gadis itu mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan pulang sekitar pukul enam karena ada kegiatan klub yang diikutinya, itu sebabnya Chanyeol menghabiskan hari liburnya di ruang kerjanya seharian ini. Apapun dikerjakannya, selama itu bisa membuat pikirannya sibuk. Namun sekarang tidak. Semua pekerjaan kantor yang ia bawa ke rumahnya telah selesai, dan ia tak punya apapun lagi untuk dikerjakan. Pria tinggi itu bahkan baru menyadari keadaan sekitarnya yang terasa sepi jika jemarinya tak bermain di atas keyboard laptop. Mata Chanyeol-pun bergerak mengitari sekelilingnya, dimulai dari tirai jendela yang tertiup angin di sudut ruangan, tumpukan pekerjaan kantornya yang telah selesai dikerjakan, dan kemudian berhenti di buku-buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak atau tepatnya pada satu buku dekat pigura foto pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil buku itu. Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya seraya membaca ringkasan ceritanya di sampul belakang buku tersebut. Itu adalah buku milik Baekhyun. Sebuah novel karya Nicholas Sparks yang berjudul 'The Notebook'. 'Suami' mungilnya itu sangat menyukai karya Nicholas Sparks, tapi di antara semua karya-karya pria paruh baya itu, Baekhyun paling suka yang satu ini. Pria mungil itu bahkan memaksa Chanyeol untuk membacanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang suka membaca novel atau bacaan hiburan lainnya, tapi karena ini permintaan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol turuti kemauannya. Kalau tidak salah, ia baru baca tiga perempat dari ceritanya. Ia tidak sempat menyelesaikannya karena terlalu sibuk merawat Baekhyun waktu itu. Jika diingat-ingat, Chanyeol tak pernah menyentuh novel itu lagi semenjak Baekhyun meninggal. Itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin menyelesaikannya di saat ia sedang senggang –seperti sekarang– adalah ide yang bagus, dan sepertinya ia harus mulai baca dari awal lagi karena ia sudah lupa ceritanya. Namun baru saja Chanyeol membuka halaman chapter pertama, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah kertas yang terselip disana. Alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna. Seingatnya, ia tidak menyimpan kertas apapun disana, lalu dari siapa–

"Baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba pikiran itu datang dari otak Chanyeol. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu kencang. Dengan cepat, ia membuka kertas itu yang ternyata merupakan sebuah surat. Dan benar saja. Itu tulisan Baekhyun, yang artinya itu dari Baekhyun. Sejak kapan surat itu ada disana? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Mengenyampingkan kebingungannya, Chanyeol mulai membaca surat tersebut.

 _ **Dear Chanyeol..**_

 _ **Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa selain aku tak bisa tidur semalam karena pertengkaran kita. Aku tahu kau merasa kesal karena kekeraskepalaanku. Akupun tahu bahwa kau marah padaku karena ingin aku sembuh, dan aku bersyukur atas kepedulianmu. Tapi itu tak'kan merubah apapun, Yeol, kita berdua tahu itu. Aku sekarat, dan aku tak ingin hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum aku pergi adalah berbaring di RS dengan segala peralatan medis yang menempel pada tubuhku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersamamu dan Aleyna, seperti dulu. Hanya itu.**_

 _ **Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Bagiku, nyawa bukanlah sebuah hambatan untuk mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa cintaku padamu bukanlah sebuah perasaan semata. Keputusanku; penilaianku; dan janjiku, semuanya kuberikan padamu, pada janji yang kita ikat bersama di hadapan Tuhan. Tidak apa jika Tuhan membawaku sekarang karena itu tidak akan menghapuskan cintaku padamu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Chanyeol, lebih lama dari selamanya. Aku hanya berharap kau tak akan melupakan hal itu.**_

Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Tangannya yang memegang surat itu bergetar, dan airmata telah berjatuhan di atas tulisan Baekhyun. Hatinya sakit, teramat. Rasanya seperti diremas oleh tangan tak terlihat, sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Dan satu-satunya yang dipikirkan otaknya hanyalah Baekhyun. Surat itu pasti dibuat setelah mereka bertengkar hebat, dimana waktu itu Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk dirawat di RS dan pria mungil itu menolaknya mentah-metah. Chanyeol ingat satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya saat itu hanyalah kesembuhan Baekhyun –sekalipun dokter mengatakan bahwa itu masih terbilang mustahil, tapi ia lebih tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun. Maka iapun mengusahakan segalanya demi kesembuhan Baekhyun. Tak sekalipun terpikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat itu hingga pria mungil itu memaksa Chanyeol untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka. Padahal yang diinginkan Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah kenangan indah sebelum ia pergi dari dunia ini, tapi Chanyeol justru memberikan sedikit di akhir hidupnya.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol memeluk surat itu. "Maafkan aku.."

Namun di atas semua itu, Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakannya lagi. Bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang menghargai cinta mereka, tapi Baekhyun-pun begitu. Bahwa cinta mereka tak akan pudar sekalipun napas terakhir berhembus dari tubuh Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun.

Cinta itu akan tetap ada, lebih lama dari selamanya.

 **THE END  
**

 **Ada yang nangis? Jangan lupa review ya~**


End file.
